Nadas Shiral
by Silver Sounds
Summary: [NSFW] The inevitable journey through the love lives of Solas and F Lavellen. Be prepared for a lot of prompted little vignettes which will have M elements in them. Sorry for the lack of iambic pentameter... I don't have a poetic bone in my body.
1. Afterwards (Snuggler)

Loving Asryn Lavellen as he did, and having her love in return meant that Solas saw many sides to the Dalish Inquisitor that very few in her inner circle even knew about. He knew her tendency to spend an extravagant amount of time hiding sweet snacks for all her friends in their rooms. He knew just how relaxed she could be after burning too much elfroot. He knew that she had a penchant for feeding the tuskets they saw when out on a mission and most of all, he saw Lavellen when she let her full guard drop alone in her tower. Asryn Lavellen was a _cuddler._ Her bed was covered with pillows and he knew she carried a pillow in the bottom of her pack for when they were away and sleeping on the ground. When she latched onto something, or someone, she would not let go. Solas was always happy to oblige her in the need for skin on skin contact. But sometimes he wished she wasn't quite so strong.

Spent, Solas tried to shift off the elvhen woman beneath him, slowly pulling himself out. Lavellen was having none of that though, as she usually did, and tightened the grip of her thighs around his waist, trying to pull him closer. She made a small whining noise and gently ran her nails up his spine, making Solas twitch and gently grind into his little elf once again.

" _Ma vhenan..._ We must get up." Lavellen shook her head, burying her face into the crook of his neck and planting soft lipped kisses.

"Aren't I the leader of this whole mess? Doesn't that mean I get to stay in bed for a little while longer? I just don't want you to go yet." Solas could feel his heart break at her tiny voice but knew she was only trying to make their moment last. Pushing up onto his forearms, Solas looked down on the woman beneath him. Her pale face clear of vallaslin, and her eyes, filled with that icy, undeniable, blue love, he couldn't help but give a grudging smile and let her hook her arms around his neck. She was an indomitable creature, her love so fierce and unending he had never stood a chance of leaving her. His long fingers caressed her cheek and Lavellen hummed with a smile, leaning into his touch.

"You make it impossible to leave you, my heart."

Lavellen searched his gaze with a widening smile.

"And you make it impossible for me to let you go." Solas smiled and pressed a chaste kiss against those plump, slightly swollen, lips, feeling his heart swell at the silken voice.

"I love you, _ma vhenan._ "

Soft hand slid around the back of his neck, cupping it and pulling him down so Asryn could claim his lips. As she kissed him deeply, having him inside her twice over, she murmured gently against his lips.

"And I love you _ma fen._ "

Solas growled as the Elven rolled from her tongue to his. Her other hand grazed nails down his side, making his lower half twitch and grow once again still buried deep inside his heart mate. He ground down on her hips, and released her mouth for a moment, grabbing those traitorous hands in one of his and pinning them above her head. Bowing over her again he claimed her mouth and ravaged it, using his free hand to roam his love's chest, pinching and rolling a nipple between those dexterous fingers. Lavellen became pliant under his attentions and let him dominate her again. Let him because Solas knew well enough that whilst his elven beauty was always happy to be loved, she very much enjoyed taking him as much as he took her, a fight she would wage when she felt the need, and a fight she always won. Solas pulled away to find a feral grin on his heart's face. What had he done? His need clouded his thoughts and he wrestled in his mind to discover the reason for her grin.

Asryn rocked her hips up to him again and Solas could think of nothing better than pulling out and burying his mouth into the wet arousal that clenched around his member. Surely that would wipe the wicked grin off her face. So he did. He released her hands and kissed his way down the planes of her chests, between the curve of her breasts and to the center of her thighs where she leaked salty warmth from their previous act. With firm fingers he grasped her hips and held her against his mouth.

Ice blue and lilac met, and the grin turned to a gasp as Solas sternly gave her a tongue lashing.

When Lavellen was once again spent, Solas having emptied himself inside his heart once more, she lay one top of him, tucked into his warmth and lazily kissed his neck. He felt that wicked grin return as she nipped his neck, snuggling close and finally, with his thoughts clear he realised what had happened.

She'd tricked him once again. They had missed the ambassador's morning meeting. All from Lavellen's need of _snuggling_.


	2. Body Parts (Handy)

Asryn felt worn leather grip in her fingers rub against her callouses as she swung both dagger in terrifying tandem in a whirl through a Venatori mage. Since she'd been big enough to grip a knife, Lavellen had been training to fight and hunt and survive. Her hands were small and covered in little scars that all shone just a little when caught in the right light. The pads of her fingers and knuckles were all hardened skin worn rough by the constant use of her weapons.

With a twist of her body, Lavellen leapt, using the crumpling mage as a spring to push herself over and onto a soldier running for Bull's exposed back. With a casual thrust, she stabbed upwards into the back of the Venatori, feeling the sweaty leather grip slide and tear against the palm of her hand. The man fell instantly, ripping her dagger from her grip, Lavellen unable to tug the blade out fast enough. She had to stop, brace her foot against the body and yank at the blade until it gave with a thick, wet sucking noise that had her overbalancing and falling flat on her back. The breast plate thwacked painfully against her back and knocked the air from her lungs. Lavellen lay there stunned, her hands stinging slightly at the gritty leather.

A hand suddenly came into her vision, large fingers gesturing for her to hurry and grab the hand so he could pull her up. She lifted an arm and Bull's fingers encircled her wrist tightly, overlapping themselves on her tiny arm. He yanked her up and thumped her back with a meaty hand.

"You okay there Boss?" Lavellen nodded, still sort of dazed.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine Bull. Thank you." Bull nodded and looked about the battlefield. Lavellen and her team had been scouting the Hissing Wastes for some latent Venatori and found a group of them studying the corpse of the dragon Lavellen had killed a few months ago. The fight was a quick one, as the Inquisition's forces had the upper hand in finding just a small guard watching the researchers.

Bull left Lavellen to check the field and make sure all threats had been put down. Left alone to check herself for injuries, the stinging on Lavellen's hands had surged as she gazed around her surroundings.

" _Vhenan?"_ A smile tugged at her lips and Lavellan turned to see Solas walked through the carnage towards her. His careful gaze stole over her, searching for injuries and his gaze halted at her hands, still loosely gripping her daggers. Once he reached her, Solas caught her wrist in his delicate fingers and lifted it up so he could see it closer. Blood was welling from where she held the grip of her dagger and Solas frowned. As the Inquisitor's forces swept the field Solas took her daggers and handed them to a passing scout. Lavellen winced as she had to uncurl her fingers from their death grip. Opening her battle scared hands Lavellen let out a breath seeing the blood seep from gashes that had opened both palms. The gritty feeling between her fingers had her realising the rubbing of sand, sweat and force had torn the skin open.

There was nothing much Solas could do to heal his beloved on the battlefield, so her gently doused the cuts with water from his canteen and made her sit behind him as he rode her Hart back to camp. Once ensconced in their tent Solas' careful clean hands helped Asryn undo all the clasps that held her armor together until she sat on their bed rolls in her loose shirt and breeches. Her heart mate retrieved his pack from the corner and sat down opposite her, pulling out his small healing kit with those long, slender fingers.

Those delicate pale hands were smooth against her warm skin as Solas started to tend to her wounds. Slowly and gently cleansing the cuts and making sure no dirt was left under the skin before he used his magic to close them. She couldn't help but sigh against the soft skin of those hands, always gentle and caressing when needed, and firm but still soft when she begged. Lavellen, craving his touch turned around and lent her back against Solas' chest as he held her hands cupped in his healing ones. He cradled her so tenderly Lavellen might have wondered if he thought she was made of glass. The tingling of healing magic had her squirming and twitching. Healing magic always made her twitchy.

Solas hissed as his elven beauty ground her bottom between his legs again. He knew she was only reacting to the healing but he couldn't stop that hardness that grew feeling her leaning back against him. That _friction_. Like the friction of her callouses against his lower half. That rough and soft touch moving up and down on him. Her fingers creating a delicious friction as they moved up and down on him, or when they traced the line of of his pointed ears. He wanted her to feel the very same friction. Solas bent his head into the crook of Lavellen's neck and placed a slow kiss. His heart immediately stopped moving and leaned her neck away, her raven's mane falling to the side, exposing more of the creamy skin for him. Solas continued his loving kisses, until he had finished his healing. With careful movements, he gently untied the lacing of Lavellen's breeches and pulled them away from her hips, leaving him a clear view of- Solas cursed, his lower half now prodding Lavellen harder than ever. No underwear. She knew it was torture for him to know she was walking around with nothing on under all that armour. With a steady hand, Solas cupped one of Lavellen's in his and guided it down to her breeches, moving until he could feel the growing wetness between her folds. Then, using her hand, he started to pleasure her until she writhed under the same friction she so teased him with.


	3. Come (Laundry Day)

Lavellen sighed to herself once again, looking down at her ravaged bed. She loved her bed. She loved the pillows she stacked all over her bed. Loved the feeling of soft sheets and clean blankets against her skin. She loved the feeling of those soft sheets against her knees as she bent over with her behind in the air, nails gripping those sheets tight as her lover pushed and pushed against her, filling her up so he spilled out despite the grip her muscles had. With a groan Lavellen stalked away from the bed and flopped onto the couch, trying to clear her mind.

She loved her couch. It was soft to the touch, a silk velvet in verdant green that Vivi had bought her as a "moving in" present. She felt another sigh build up she she kicked up her legs to prop her feet against the arm of the comfy well stuffed couch. She _really_ liked this couch. This couch was amazing against her bare behind, never rubbing too hard as she writhed under ministrations of a certain god. Like the other night when she'd been sitting on the same couch, reading a history on the different Avvar tribes before the expedition into the Basin. Not paying attention she hadn't heard him as he entered and sat beside her. Solas knew better than to disturb her when she was reading and instead he'd moved off the couch to the carpet in front of her.

Levellen felt her underwear start to get wet thinking of how he'd delighted in pulling her legs apart, untying her robe to show her bare and pulling her hips to the edge. All the while she'd been rereading the same few words over and over. He'd buried his face between those legs and licked and sucked and delved that clever tongue deep into her folds until she'd dripped everywhere. And when he'd looked up at her with that wolfish grin, the skin around his mouth and jaw wet and shining... He'd moved up to her chest, rubbing his fingers in her soaked folds then on himself. She hadn't even seen him undress she'd been keening his name, eyes rolled in bliss. He pushed her back to lie on the couch and taken her again, salty fluid like a tang on her tongue from his, the slip as he thrust into her and the wet patches that then grew on the couch.

Asryn growled and shot up from the couch and started pacing the carpet in front of the fire place. The plush material buried her toes and Lavellen couldn't believe herself as she felt that wetness leak further to her breeches. The carpet not only felt good on her toes, but felt even better when she'd been on her knees in front of the desk chair Solas liked to sit in when he was dutifully researching something for the Inquisition. When she untied his pants and pleasured him until he came, hard enough to spill from her lips and onto the carpet. Oh yes she liked it on the carpet. Liked having Solas lying on the carpet in front of the fire as she bounced up and down on him, his firm hands gripping her waist as he pulled her down onto him harder and harder, thrusting his hips up faster and faster so her could bury himself in her wetness. She liked the feeling of friction on her legs and hands as she bent over him, letting his teeth graze a nipple and suck painfully, pleasurably hard.

Lavellen sunk down to the ground, her shaking hand slowly dipping into her pants, overcome by the vision of Solas beneath her, letting his rogue take him, letting her ride him hard and fast until she was quivering and keening and calling his name in breathless pants. Her legs parted she she lay her back onto the carpet, like how when she was so caught up in trying to last, Solas had flipped her over until her knelt up right, her back to his hard chest and from behind he'd thrust up into her, his hand delving in front of her to circle that little hot nub of sweet release. The release had been so wet and hard she'd come, squirting all over his hand as he thrust into her, hitting a primal spot as one hand clamped on a nipple, the other buried in her folds. She felt claimed as her fingers started rubbing the same little spot. She was aching for another release, aching to be filled again.

Asyrn was too far gone to hear the door as it swung open, and almost didn't hear the feral growl that slide from her lover's lips as he saw his heart lying on the carpet, sheets and couch covers spread out in bundles ready for the laundry, pleasuring herself in the middle of the floor. Levellen's eyes flew open at the noise and her hand flew from her pants.

"Solas!" She gasped breathlessly. "What-what are you doing here? I was...Just changing the sheets." Solas, a too calm look on his face for the bulge she saw in his pants, turned and calmly locked the door.

"If you do that there _vhenan_ you will have to get the carpet cleaned again this month." Lavellen turned red, her flushed face now as bright as an embriums glow. Before she could respond, Solas had swooped down on her and had her legs spread flush against a cold stone wall. She gasped at the sensation, letting Solas take control of her surprise to pull her pants down low enough so he could wrap her legs around his hips. He pushed her flush against the wall and ground his bulge against the aching wet she needed filled.

"Solas..." She moaned, head leaned back against the wall. Solas, with one hand untying his laces as fast as he could, nibbled at her throat.

"A wall is all I have _ma vhenan._ You've come all over everything else." Levellen shook her head, eyes glazed as he buried himself in one swift thrust. Laundry day was always "wall sex" day.


	4. Dirty Secret (Honey Cakes)

The heavy tome in his hands had possibly stopped making sense to him sometime around midnight, but Dorian was never sure of how the night had turned out this way. His eyes felt gritty and heavy, and after yawning three times in quick succession, the Tevinter realised he might need a pick me up before he could continue his research. At the suggestion of his sweet Inquisitorial leader, Dorian had once again started researching the use of magic in time travel. Corypheous' orb had smashed at his defeat, and Asryn had asked if there was a way to recover the artifact. No doubt for her elven beau. Any matter, he realised he could not keep going with his project until after a snack of sweet cakes and some very strong, highly bitter tea. Maybe some of the Inquisitor's prized wine.

Putting the tome down on his desk, Dorian left the library and wandered down the rotunda steps, passing quickly through Solas' work area and further into the bowels of Skyhold, right for the kitchen. At the late hour it was empty, the fire having been left roaring but now slowly sinking into crackling embers. Dorian went straight for the larder where he knew the cook would hide her left over cakes. Usually they would end up stolen, and every time it happened the cook found a new hiding spot, but Dorian always believed the older woman was happy to have so many crave her baked goods, and didn't really try hard to hide them at all.

He was right. Of course, he was always right. They'd been tucked half heartedly behind a crate of turnips, up high to dissuade Cole from burning them in the fire again. Dorian pulled the plate down and breathed in the delicious cinnamon honey smell of the little cakes. Quickly the mage set up a pot of water to boil and emptied a pouch of tea leaves into it, readying the pot to boil. At the low ancient bench he sat down and pulled the plate towards him. One now before he had his tea wouldn't hurt, and it would help him stay awake for a few hours extra. The sweetness of the honey cake had him sucking on his teeth, sticky tongue trying to lick honey off his moustache. Oh he _loved_ honey cakes. With his tea finally ready, Dorian sat down at the bench and started to sip casually on his mug whilst taking bites of cake between. He still felt rather exhausted when he heard quiet, feminine giggles coming from the hallway. Dorian paused and scooted further away from the fire, into the darker corners of the room, dragging his tea and the precious cake with him. All too quickly he watched as the kitchen door creaked open and two figures, one a head or so taller than the other, slip into the kitchen. Dorian bite back his surprised cough, feeling the red heat sweep up to his face, trying to keep his eyes averted.

The two new occupants were both elves, and one, his very best friend, his confidant, his sister in all the ways that mattered. And she wore little else but a white sheet wrapped around her chest. She tugged on Solas' hand, clenched tightly in her own. Thankfully for Dorian Solas was wearing his leggings, though little else. In the fire light Dorian noticed the two elves' had certain streaks of something on their skin. The heat in Dorian's face burned when he caught sight of the streak of shiny substance leading down the strong V lines of Solas' hips and to a prominent bulge. He forced his eyes up to look at Asryn as she sneaked, obliviously, into the larder, both elves not having a care in the world.

"I know there are some of those honey cakes left. Cookie told me at dinner she'd save me some to eat for tomorrow." Dorian heard Solas chuckle and then a soft gasp from Lavellen. Dorian didn't want to really know what had made her make that sound.

"What is it with you and honey, _ma vhenan_?" Dorian heard a giggle and almost choked on the wet lump of cake sitting on his tongue.

"What do you mean? You love it when I have honey cakes!"

"Mmm, because your taste is sweet and makes me hungry for more."

"You know, maybe we don't need more honey, since you seem to have spread it all over yourself quite thoroughly."

"I suppose. We should go clean up then should we not?"

"Or I could just lick it all off you...Since you know I love honey so..."

Dorian couldn't stay any longer when he heard Solas groan. He was done. Leaving the cakes on the plate, no longer able to look at them without cackling, Dorian ran out of the room, slamming the door to the kitchen behind him. Oh he could have so much fun with this... Once he had some sleep and got the disturbing image of shirtless, aroused Solas out of his head.

The next morning Dorian woke up with a smirk, ready to torment his friend for the horror he'd witnessed last night and the no longer delicious honey cakes. Walking into the great hall he spotted Lavellen immediately, sitting and having breakfast with Varric and Blackwall. Dorian met her smile with his smirk and settled down next to her, beginning to pile his plate with toast.

"Good morning Dorian, how'd you sleep last night?" Dorian looked at the Inquisitor cheerfully and reached for the honey jar sitting in front of her. Not that could eat it for a long time coming but the look on her face would be priceless.

"I slept just fine...Though I did have a midnight snack last night, up late you see? Yes I went to the kitchen and had some of those honey cakes the cook made... You certainly _love_ honey don't you Inquisitor? Though you don't usually have it on toast these days, correct? Bit sticky don't you think?"

The look of abject terror on his friends face had him cackling until he couldn't breathe. The table around him were silent as they watched, confused as to why the Inquisitor was now slamming her pretty forehead into the rough wooden table slowly but surely.


	5. Experiences (Everyone has Throne Sex)

The Storm Coast was a miserable place to camp. It was cold, miserable and constantly raining. Lavellen shook her head, trying to shake some of the water from her hair before water trickled down her neck and had her colder than Cullen sprinting back to his tower after Wicked Grace in Skyhold. Her purple Hart smelt almost three times as bad as a wet dog and also seemed quite done with the spattering rain. With the heavy clouds above it was difficult to tell how far off night was, and Lavellen turned to look at her companions, gauging their moods in the steady downpour. Bull looked like he was itching for a fight but she could see the goose bumps on his skin and the tiniest shiver. Sera looked absolutely miserable, wrapped up in layers of cloaks that did nothing to keep her dry. A cold, wet hand touched hers and she turned to smile at Solas. He had wrapped himself in a cloak and had the hood pulled up to keep his ears dry, though he still had a red nose and looked like he'd been swimming. Lavellen shook her head and pulled the group to a halt under a rocky outcrop by Apostate's Landing.

"It's miserable, cold, and the ruins won't be going anywhere fast. Bull, go chop down some firewood would you? Sera, can you hunt down some dinner? Solas, when Bull gets back with wood can you light it? Until then we'll set up the tents." Asryn swung off her Hart and tied him to a fallen tree with her companions other steeds. Taking it upon herself she started to comb and brush down all the mounts, giving each of them a carrot in thanks for their service for the day. When everyone had gathered back at the now ready camp they sunk down onto dry logs as Solas lit the fire into a large blaze that had everyone sighing in happiness. Sera had caught two nugs, now spiked above the flames, rotating them slowly every few minutes. Bull started to pass around a large canteen that was definitely not water as Lavellen took a sip and choked when she swallowed flames.

"Something to warm you up, Boss." Lavellen laughed.

"That and this fire is all that will keep me warm tonight." Sera blew a raspberry from the other side of the fire.

"Well that's not truthy innit? You got baldy over there to keep you burnin' all night!" Asryn blushed bright red as Bull roared with laughter. Solas beside her just nudged her gently with his shoulder, smiling conspiratorially.

"Crazy is right you know! But I have to ask Boss, in weather like this you got to really be working up a sweat to keep warm. How you going to do that in a tiny tent?" Sera nodded in agreement and both looked to her as if really expecting an answer. The elf took a swig of the liquor and grinned wickedly at their little game, realising they just wanted her to squirm. She could play too. Asryn quickly darted her eyes to her love and saw he was studiously not looking at anyone, instead focusing on the fire in front of them. She looked back up to meet the challenge in her companions' eyes.

"Don't you know much about that sort of thing Bull? It's very easy if you have _experience."_ Bull took the proffered canteen and took a swift gulp, unwilling to back down as Sera cackled.

"Oh Boss, if only you knew the tight spots I'd fucked in in my life you would see how very little you know." Lavellen raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Solas coughed discreetly and Asryn saw the slight smirk on his face as he pulled a book out of his pack. "Tell you what, Sera makes the final decision, who ever has fucked the worst in the worst spot has to steal a set of Leliana's under things and hang them outside Cullen's window." Bull refused to back down.

"You're on. I bedded a serving girl in the same tavern I pulled Krem out of the same day. My eyeball still bleeding."

"I once pleasured a man behind an Andraste statue, the day before the conclave blew up." Sera shrieked and shook her head.

"No way! You did not!" Lavellen smirked and nodded.

"I really did."

"I had a man lean himself over your throne as I fucked him." Lavellen made face.

"Oh god Bull! I _sit_ there! That's just gross!" Iron Bull waved a hand.

"It was the Orlais throne you got gifted for saving Celene." Asryn blew a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's okay then. As long as it wasn't my current one. You remember the party right after we got back the Basin? How I'd been sitting on Solas' lap on the dragon head throne I'd gotten? I was actually being fucked in front of everyone." Bull looked slightly impressed and turned to Solas.

"Didn't know you had it in you Solas." Solas snorted and turned his aristocratic nose up at Bull.

"I have done plenty more than make love to the Inquisitor on her throne."

Lavellen suddenly didn't like the glint in Bull's eye as he stared down Solas. Her heart mate just calmly watched Bull back, slowly closing his book.

"I once led our dear Inquisitor ten paces away from our camp at the temple of Dirthamen and took her spread out against the statue of Fen'Harel, bare for the world to see." Silence met his wicked smirk as Lavellen turned an unearthly shade of red. Sera started clapping.

"Now that's just crazy bad innit? Baldy wins!"


	6. Favorites (Lustful Drunk)

After travelling through the Storm Coast, Lavellen always felt the one thing she needed to do was have a tanker of her favourite Dalish brew at the tavern. Once she'd deposited her hart at the stables and helped Dennet brush the beast out, the elven woman went straight up to her bathing chambers. No one would let her live it down if the Inquisitor went to the tavern smelling like wet, muddy hart and covered in purple hairs. Josie would have a heart attack. In the bath Lavellen lay back and felt all her muscles one by one relaxing until she could tilt her neck to either side without any tense pain.

Finally her need for spirits and food overwhelmed Asryn and she pulled herself up and out of the bath and got dressed in breeches and a loose shirt. Surrounded by friends and the Inquisition, not to mention how far Skyhold was from major cities, Lavellen did not need armour. Walking down through the Great Hall Asryn noticed with growing suspicion that she was getting a few very appraising looks. Some were filled with pity, some were amazed and some were slightly adoring. With a shake of her head, she left the Hall and went down to the tavern. Already evening the place was filled with people laughing and yelling, slamming tankards and singing drinking songs with the bard. Spotting some of her inner circle of friends and advisers, Lavellen made her way over and ordered a drink before sitting down between Cassandra and Dorian. Sera sat opposite and had stopped talking as Lavellen settled into her chair with a smile. Dorian turned slowly with a wicked grin and a glint in his eyes.

"So...Did you have a good time on the Storm Coast?" Lavellen smiled quizzically and shrugged.

"No one has fun on the Storm Coast Dorian. You know that." Dorian shrugged and winked at Sera who cackled. Lavellen did not like where this was going.

"You know... We were all just playing a game Asa'. Would you like to join us?" Lavellen nodded and Dorain grinned triumphant before slamming a mug of Bull's spirits before her. "Good! The game is, Honesty. We call go and say something we've never done and if someone has done it, they have to drink. I'll start. I honestly have never had sex in the library." Of the people sitting around the large table Josie blushed and took a sip, Lavellen took a swig, Bull took a swig and Leliana, with such a calm face took a slow sip. Sera laughed at everyone and bounced in her seat.

"Oh! My turn, my turn! I honestly have never played with food and sex!" Bull, Lavellen, Cassandra and Varric all took long drinks of their spirits and Lavellen knew she could already feel the drink take effect. Four more rounds and Dorian spoke again, a keen look in his eye as he watched Lavellen swaying in her chair, having drunk every single round.

"Well here's one, I honestly have never had sex on a statue of Fen'Harel." The table went silent and they all turned with knowing grins towards Lavellen, who smiled sheepishly and finished her mug.

"What? It was great!" Dorian shook his head.

"You left him take you on a statue, of _himself_ as a _wolf_. You do know how crazy that is correct?" Lavellen rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. He didn't take me Dorian."

Cassandra's eyes widened and she turned bright red, spluttering into her ale. Lavellen looked at her warrior friend with a grin.

"You'll like this Cass, so you remember when we went to that temple of Dirthamen? Well there was a statue of Solas there. But not Solas Solas. But Solas Fen Solas. Wolfie Solas. You know? Anyway, I being brilliant and amazing and sexy and amazing, said I was going for a wander and pulled Solas with me. We climbed the statue and I got on top of Solas and Creators did I ride him. You know? Like, he lay back on the statue and he let me, well, he let me, well, really I demanded I get to ride him, pfff. Because, hahaha, because then I'd be riding him twice over? You get it!? Because I fucked him on Fen'Harel!? Like, I think that was the best position I'd ever been in...Oh, wait..."

The entire table was silent as Lavellen recounted the story of how after the two elves had done their deed atop Fen'Harel, they had moved to the side where Solas had then taken her between the two front paws of the wolf statue. Josie looked as though her nose would bleed and Cass had turned so red and flustered she was shaking. The rest of the table roared with laughter as Leliana sent for Lavellen's lover to come and take his drunken heart back to her tower.

When Solas arrived at the tavern he could hear his heart singing louder than any occupant in the entire bar. Tucked into the corner she was surrounded by their friends watching as she was making vulgar movements against a drunken Dorian and explaining how best to have sex on a wolf statue. It took everything in him not to throttle Sera and Bull for telling the story. He should have known his pride would get Lavellen drunk and in her dirty story telling mood. With delicate hands he grasped Asryn's waist and pulled her gently away from Dorian. She pouted until she realised it was him and with a breath that stunk of hard liquor, Asryn almost climbed up Solas to push a very sloppy, very _wet_ kiss into his mouth. She pulled back and wiggled her hips suggestively against his groin.

"Can I ride you Fen-Fen?" Their friends heard Asryn and started laughing again. Bull yelled over everyone's heads.

"I think she's a bit of a dominant one Solas! You better watch out! Or she'll have you strapped down as she bounces on you!" Cassandra was still sober enough to slap Bull and hiss at him for his cheek. Solas could do nothing but roll his eyes as Asryn had buried her head into his neck and was licking his ear, making his lower half twitch and grow.

Before any more could be said Solas wrapped his arms tightly around his hearts arse and carried her out into the night and back to her tower. Once upstairs he helped her pull her clothes off and grunted as she slid her hands down her breasts to fondle her nipples, looking up at him with dazed and definitely drunk eyes. She was pure torture this drunk. All he wanted to do was take her, or let her do whatever made her the happiest, which went from riding him or being topped interchangeably. However he could never forgive himself if she was only wanting acting this way from the drink and he took her without her real, sober approval.

Once Solas had undressed he climbed in next to his love and pulled her already sleepy body against him. Fumbling hands moved down and started to play with his hardness and he sighed through his nose, trying to think of anything but how much he liked the feel of her calloused thumb rubbing over his head. The Fade. The Fade where he learned much of the world, saw what Arlathan was and could have been if he'd been stronger. Her grip on him tightened and Solas flinched and grabbed Asryn's hands, bringing them up to rest on his chest. Asryn whined and tried to tug them away but Solas shushed her and started skimming his fingers along her spine, knowing it would calm her down instantly.

With Solas stroking Lavellen's back the two descended into silence until, very quietly, Asryn asked him a question.

" _Ma Fen..._ Do you get sad when I top?" Solas blinked, not thinking that this was where her mind had gone. But with Bull's comment it made sense. Solas looked down to see sleepy ice blue eyes looking up at him, worried and confused. He pulled her up until her naked body pressed down on top of his, her soft plump curves filling in the dips and hard angles of his body. With a gentle kiss he looked up and smiled at his love.

" _Ar lath ma, ma vhenan,_ no... There is no sweeter a picture than the moment of your passion. I look to see you above, and no greater calling can there be but to lie beneath such beauty." Asryn smiled and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead before sliding off his chest to curl into his side, entwining their legs.

She didn't need to know that he also loved hearing her beg for him to thrust up into her faster when he had her on her knees in front of him. That was also his favourite.


	7. Goofy (Punerific)

Solas had spent an hour searching Skyhold for an elven woman with raven hair and pale blue eyes, but all he had achieved was walking in on _Dorian_ and _the Iron Bull_ in a rather passionate embrace. He blocked the image from surfacing again with a shudder that ran down his spine. As Solas was leaving the herb garden, having thought Asryn might be tending to her elfroot, he heard the lilt of her Dalish tongue and sweet pitched voice from above. Looking into the dimming light, all he could see was the orange glare of the setting sun.

Solas climbed the battlements and walked along them, listening for the sweet, familiar melody of his heart's song. Asryn stood sitting on the battlements, legs hanging over the sides of the walls, both hands gripping the stone either side of her. Solas walked towards her slowly, letting her hear his footfalls as she continued to sing out to the mountain range. As he reached her he recognised the song she sang as the one sung back at their camp after Asryn had survived her Haven. He felt his heart clench at the memory of her screaming furiously at him to run. The protectiveness in her eyes as though loosing him would crush her. One he'd seen in the grove at Crestwood too. A wave of sadness swept through him like the Storm Coast's waters and he moved behind her, threading his arms around her waist and pulling her back tight to his chest.

Asryn didn't stop as she sung the final verse, but took her hands from the wall and placed her arms over Solas', the trust of not letting her fall far greater than any other had placed in him for millennia. This woman, so new and so full of colour reminded him so much of the Fade. Possibly why he loved her as he did. He now could experience the world with the life that Asryn brought to him. His arms tightened and he placed delicate kisses against her neck. With a content sigh Asryn bowed her neck, letting his cool lips brush against her sun warmed neck.

"If you were the Sun _ma vhenan_ , I would be the moon and yearn for you across the sky."

Asryn laughed breathlessly and leant her head back on his shoulder so she could peer up at him.

"If you were the moon Solas, we'd never have another sunrise. I'd bask in your glow forever." Solas tightened his arms around her middle and leaned down to kiss her fervently. Asryn placed a warm hand on his cool cheek and pulled him down further, opening her mouth as she felt him ask for more. The swipe of his tongue across hers made Asryn limp in his arms. She knew, with his hands holding her as he did he was worshiping her now. Giving her offerings of her love that she would never turn away.

Solas felt his heart soften under his kiss, could feel her tying to turn so she could press her softness against the hard muscle of his. With strong, careful hands he broke their kiss and swept her up into his arms. Asryn gasped with embarrassment and delight. He looked down and gave into her hand on his neck pulling him down for another kiss. As he opened her mouth with his tongue he fade stepped, moving them up and into the Inquisitor's tower.

When Asryn opened her eyes she jumped and laughed as he dropped her on the bed with the most impish grin. She didn't hold back her own grin as she slowly spread her legs and stretched out invitingly, eyes halting him as he stood watching. The look she gave him didn't stop him for long as he slowly crawled onto the four poster and up between her legs, placing reverent kisses as he moved to her centre until he reached her neck. There he stopped and gently grazed the tip of Asryn's little pointed ear with his tongue, making her shiver and move her hand from his arm to her chest. With skilled fingers Asryn wiggled out of her shirt and breast binds, letting Solas quickly take his own tunic off and start work on her breeches. Once he'd pulled them off her, Solas ran his gaze over Asryn's naked body until it landed on the peaks of her hardened nipples. He knelt between her legs and moved his hands, which cupped her knees, and dragged them down the backs of her soft milky thighs. When they reached the top, to where he could feel her behind, he smoothed them over the top and ghosted over her centre. He could see her clench in anticipation and want, see her starting to get wet and her fingers twitching as they moved to her breasts.

Asryn knew where this was going as her mate ran his hands over her. She knew as soon as she'd seen his face on the battlements. He wanted, or needed to show her his love, make sure she knew he'd never hurt her again. Crestwood flashed before her eyes.

" _Ar lath ma, ma fen"_ Solas looked up and smiled so soulfully Asryn could barely stand to see him look away and rest his eyes down on her body. With sacred tenderness he lowered himself until he could place gentle kisses on her inner thighs and work upwards from there. Asryn sank into the cushions and let her fingers find his arms as he moved his hands to her hips. The fist gentle kiss on her little bud had her undone. With a sighing caress Solas began kissing her slowly, savoring the soft wet feel of her flesh as he opened his mouth and stroked his tongue around her precious pearl. Asryn gasped as his tongue delved lower, sliding between wet folds to lap gently at her core, the need to taste and please overwhelming Solas. His hardness pressed into the soft mattress and ached to be inside her, but he needed to kneel before his heart for just a few moments longer. With a soft thrust his tongue entered her and flicked up, earning a loud moan from the elven woman. She grabbed at his forearms with her nails twitching and writhing below as he gently withdrew and blew a soft cold breeze onto her heated tender flesh. Asryn yelped.

" _Ma fen!"_ She tried to twist away, forestalling the inevitable climax but when his lips latched onto her bud and _sucked_ , with a deep plunge of long dexterous fingers inside her, curling up to stroke her, it was done. Much like a tidal wave Asryn orgasmed, clenching tightly around those fingers still moving inside her, still stroking that spot.

"Solas!"

Solas gently rode Asryn through her orgasm, suckling lightly on her, lapping up her wetness as she leaked around his fingers. Once she'd stopped shuddering under his ministrations, Solas pulled away and licked his lips, letting Asryn's weakened arms pull him up so she could give him a gentle kiss. The little raven haired elf tugged him down until Solas was pressed flush against her naked body, and she could feel the strict binding of his pants straining. Solas felt Asryn calm slowly, regaining a sense of herself as she shifted underneath him, fingers going from lazily stroking the back of his neck, to his sides, with made him fidget slightly with a frown.

Asryn continued stroking his sides with the barest tips of her fingers until Solas twitched again, frowning deeper. She kept going. Solas twitched and shied away, stifling and yelp that might have turned into a strangled laugh. He pulled away and saw an innocent smile on Asryn's face.

"What..." Her fingers sped up and he laughed, trying to tug her hands away.

"Asryn! Stop it!" Asryn laughed along with her mate and let him pin her arms above her head.

"I wasn't doing anything _ma fen._ " Solas growled.

"You knew exactly what you were doing." Asryn chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't help it. You're cute _ma fen._ " Solas raised an eyebrow at his lover below him.

"I am the Dread Wolf, _ma vhenan._ I am not cute." Asryn shook her head with a smile before freezing and shooting him a wicked grin. With great purpose she wriggled underneath him and arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to his face and widened her legs, burrowing his bulge in her still dripping centre. Solas felt her heat press against him and groaned.

Solas..." Asryn pleaded, burying her smirk. Her mate could not refuse as his eyes flicked down to her breasts, the nipples hard and needing to be sucked and pinched. With a growl he pulled away, stripping off his pants and lay on the bed, pulling Asryn up on top. He watched as she let her hands wander down her chest, silently pleasuring him with the view of her touching herself. With one hand she cupped a breast and rolled the nipple between pinched fingers, the other descended to swirl around her wet folds until her fingers were coated. She found his hard length and lathered it with her fluids before crawling up to press a kiss his lips, letting him lay there and enjoy.

With a quick push she had him inside her to the hilt and she gasped, eyes rolling in pleasure as her slick hand find her little nub. She started moving up and down on Solas slowly, working herself and still pinching her nipple. Solas had his arms crossed under his head and could only feel himself getting harder as he watched his heart worship him by writhing atop him. Soon Asryn had begun fully riding him, bouncing up and down, letting both hands cup her breasts as she moaned and whined, taking him to the hilt as she moved. The feel of him as he twitched, readying for an orgasm almost swayed Asryn from her path as she looked down on him, watched his powerful arms come from behind his head to grasp her hips, now helping to guide her down harder and harder against him. Only a few more moments.

Solas bit his lip, about to spill himself hilt deep in his heart when she paused. Solas groaned and tried to pull her hips back down on him. Asryn stayed still, halted so just the tip of him sat inside her slick folds. The raven haired beauty looked down on hi and leaned over, her breasts grazing his chest with hard peaks as she lovingly nipped his ear. Solas flinched and thrust up futilely on the cusp of orgasming. With a huge grin, Asryn whispered in Solas' ear as she slammed back down, clenching tightly.

"May the Dread Wolf take me." With a single suck on Solas' ear, he came, pumping up and up filling her with his seed as he groaned at the worst pun his love had ever told.

"Not your best _vhenan._ " Solas said later, as Asryn lay curled on top of him still. She looked up with a lazy smile.

"You wanna hear another one then?" Solas shook his head.

"No. No that's quite alright." Asryn grinned.

"How do elves deal with the racism throughout all of Thedas?"

"Please don't."

"One Dalish at a time!"

" _Vhenan._ "

"Wait wait, I have one better!"

"My heart."

"Solas, since you told me you were a somniari, I find you rather _dreamy_."

"Why must you do this to me _ma vhenan_?"


	8. Hair (Or Lack Thereof)

It was the middle of the cold season. Midwinter's Eve was still a few days away, and yet there were little to no decorations in Skyhold. The windows in every room had been shuttered, a roaring fire burned in every fireplace and the grounds were silent in the howling blizzard. The Great Hall was packed, and every night the Herald's Rest teemed with drunken, shivering patrons trying to get warm and enjoy the sanctioned time off. With the howling wind and heavy snow there was nothing anyone could do. Skyhold had come to a standstill. Almost.

" _Ma fen,_ no, I want you to stay inside." Solas looked at Lavellen in annoyed confusion.

"Why would I stay inside? You need as many hands as you can find." Lavellen shook her head with a sigh as she buckled two small side axes onto her belt. With the blizzard still showing no signs of slowing, people were starting to run out of wood in Skyhold. Nobody wanted to brave the storm to gather more, so Lavellen, Iron Bull, Dorian and the Chargers were going down the mountain to gather wood and bring it back to the fortress. Dorian had to be promised three bottles of her finest Orlesian wine, gifted to her by the Empress herself, before he considered coming down to help. Solas would be a welcome addition to getting the job done faster so everyone would retain all fingers and toes, but Asryn could not stop looking at his handsome, though hairless body. There was nothing there that would keep him warm. No amount of scarves or warm hats would keep his ears from being frostbitten. She shook her head again.

"Solas... _Ma vhenan..._ Dorian is already going, we have all the Chargers, even Dalish, I'll be back before nightfall." Solas frowned.

"That doesn't make sense Asryn." Lavellen hung her head.

"I don't want you to freeze because you haven't got any protection against the cold. _Ar lath ma, vhenan,_ but without any protection from the elements, it's just not a good idea." Solas' furrowed brow froze and smoothed out into a stone calm, hiding the rage she knew he must feel. Instead of sending her off on her mission with a kiss as he always did, the Elvhen left her room and stormed down the steps. Asryn felt it like a physical blow when she heard the tower door click shut softly. She had not wanted him to be upset, but she could not have let him walk into the blizzard.

With Asryn out of Skyhold with the Chargers, Solas found himself pacing angrily around his rotunda. He had not been able to settle for the past hour and instead kept thinking back to Asryn's thoughts on his baldness. He didn't need to be bald. He just preferred not having to care much about his looks. He was an ancient being. He didn't need to care. His reputation preceded him. Once he'd had long hair, a glorious red auburn, but it had been tedious to keep clean and maintained. Solas paused as a thought struck him. Did Asryn dislike his apparent hairlessness? Was that truly the issue? Her other argument was so invalid after all.

"So Asa didn't want you to go help gather wood I take it?" Solas spun and stopped his pacing when he spied Varric leaning casually on his work table. The dwarf, with a chest full of blond curls was scratching the back of his head with a small smirk. "I heard her worrying about that last night at the tavern. She said she worried about your ears falling off." Solas scoffed and shook his head.

"Preposterous! I have never been delicate tot he cold. I helped her to Skyhold through a blizzard in my bare feet. _Fenedhis!_ "

Varric held up his hand, trying to placate the elf.

"Hey, I wasn't saying I agreed with her...Just telling you she really did worry about you in this blizzard. Not that she didn't want you to go with them." Solas shook his head. "You know, it's a pity you can't just grow your hair instantly with magic. Wouldn't that be a surprise?" Solas whipped back to look at Varric, only to see the dwarf wandering back out to the Great Hall, and unable to see the dwarf looking mightily pleased with himself.

Solas turned back and went to the little room he kept off the rotunda. Inside was his bed, a small armoire and mirror. Moving to the mirror, he ran a pale hand over his skull and squinted into the glass. He remembered exactly what he looked like with hair, remembered the feel of its weight, and the softness of the braids intertwined with glass beads and feathers. A smirk twitched onto his face as Solas sat on his bed and started weaving a spell. He would have fun with this, and teach his heart a lesson in underestimating him.

When Asryn returned at sun down, her arms straining from pulling the sled of fresh chopped wood, it was all she could do to stagger up the tower steps to her room to pour a bath. In her bathing chamber she twisted the taps until steaming water shot out and started slowly filling the claw footed tub. With trembling hands she started to unlace her armour, fingers feeling like they could not get a grip on the leather ties or buckles. With sensitive ears she picked up the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing and listened to the quiet thoughtful steps of her lover as he made his way into the bathing chamber. Long tapered fingers settled on her hips and Asryn sighed restfully. Solas had not stayed mad at her for her worrying that morning. With smoothing motions Solas pulled her back to rest her back against his chest, and began unlacing the leather plating wrapped around her chest.

Asryn let him work in silence, relishing the gentle, burning kisses he placed on her neck. With her chest armour off Solas moved back to pull her woollen shirts off. Asryn heard the clicking of beads as he moved and wondered is her lover was wearing something new, but felt too tired and drowsy to care.

" _Ma fen...Ir abelas,_ I don't not mean to upset you this morning." Solas hushed her gently and ran his hands across the smooth skin of her arms, moving to her pale hips, marked with scars.

"Everything is forgiven _vhenan."_ Asryn sighed happily as his fingers quickly undid the ties of her pants. He stooped low to pull them down as Asryn stepped out of them and stood once again, letting her lean back and feel his warm chest against her naked form. She felt the smooth skin of his hardness brush against her and realised he had been naked the whole time. When Solas had bent to help her out of her pants, she'd heard the click of beads once again, so what had made that noise? Asryn moved to turn around and gasped at what she saw.

Her Solas had changed most incredibly from this morning. Instead of no hair on his head like the man Lavellen had fallen for, this Elvhen before her, gloriously naked and proud, had auburn locks flowing in a mane just past his shoulders. The sides of his head were shaved short and the long hair on top was pulled back into a mix of short braids in intricate knots. Hanging from some of those long braids were small beads, the sounds she'd heard being those beads clicking together as he moved. With a trembling hand she reached out and picked up a lock of hair, running it through her fingers. She knew whatever magic had caused this, this was Solas' true hair, and it was beautiful.

Solas looked down at her with an impish smirk.

"Regretting your words now _ma vhenan_?" Asryn smiled ruefully and stepped into his embrace, her body flush against his.

"If I had known you could do that then we wouldn't have had any problems this morning..." With a cheeky grin she wound her fingers into the silky hair at the base of his skull and used her grip to pull his mouth down to hers until she could kiss him fiercely. Solas' hands clenched her hips and pulled her tight against his hardness, letting it angle down to rub between her slowly wetting core. The friction down there made Asryn moan and loosen her grip on his hair, and Solas found it utterly amusing when she went limp and pliant, trying to cling to him as if he was a rock in a storm.

With strong arms he lifted the elf and carried her back to the bedroom. Laying her down he couldn't help but place kisses down her chest to her nipples and start suckling on the hardened peaks until Asryn was moaning louder and delving her hands into his hair and clenching tightly. Solas felt himself throb with the feeling of her little hands clenched in pleasure in his hair. Swapping to another nipple he gently moved her legs apart to nestle between them. With desperate hands Asryn tugged on Solas' hair until he released her nipple and rose up to give her another mind bending kiss. He pulled away and was met with an impish grin.

"I think I could get used to you with hair _ma fen._ Do you feel warmer for it?" Solas chuckled and placed a kiss on her brow.

" _Ma vhenan,_ that can only be your doing. Do you like it?" Asryn made a little sound and nodded.

"It makes you very easy to direct."

Solas blinked at the laughter in his heart's voice and shook his head, moving downwards once more to show her just how little control she could have by weaving those fingers through his hair. As swift as a dagger Solas buried his face down between her wet folds and plunged his tongue into her core. Asryn yelped and immediately had one hand buried in the sheets and one winded feebly in his hair. He slowly licked the inside of her and moved up to her swollen pearl, luxuriating in her slickness, how wet she felt under him. Focusing on her pearl, he brought his hand up and slowly slide a gentle finger inside her, making Asryn moan his name when he started plunging in and out. He felt her moving with his slow rhythm and heard the begging tone in her moans. She felt so warm and wet, shuddering and clenching beneath him. His scalp felt tingly as her finger rested gently against his scalp and smoothed his hair back from his face. Solas pushed another finger inside her and bent them up slowly, rubbing a spot inside her that made Asryn yelp his name in surprised pleasure.

"Solas!" Asryn couldn't stop the bucking as he lapped his tongue against her clit, the muscle slick with her and changing between gentle flicks to thick laps against her mound. The feeling those of those long smooth fingers riding her deeper and harder had the elven woman tightening her grip on her lover, the pressure below her naval building as she moved with his plunging fingers. Everything felt so wet and slick and all she wanted was for him to come back up and put his hardness deep within her. Asryn wanted to be filled up and taken, ridden deep and hard until she was screaming beneath him. She wanted him to take her harder, so she could come and grip him tightly enough to spill himself deep within her slick heat. Instead she felt herself falling apart as Solas' tongue lashed out and liked up her core once more before adding another finger. She was so tight and so wound up, Solas revelled in her moaning, lapping at her dripping core like a starved man at a banquet. Thankfully the storm was so loud no one would hear the echoes of her pleasure when he got her to scream.

"H-harder!" Solas growled into her clit and sucked on her hard, thrusting his fingers deep into her core and kept thrusting as she rode his hand through a climax that had her scream his name. Her fingers would not move from his head and pushed his face deeper into her body. Her wetness flooded his mouth and he licked it up tasting her pleasure as she slowly began to calm down.

When Asryn had finally quieted, she pulled him up to lay beside her as they both caught their breath. Asryn placed small kisses along his jaw and lazily stroked his throbbing member.

"I think you should definitely keep this for at least a week."

"Ah, to keep my head warm, yes I know."

Asryn giggled and slowly moved to sit on top of him, pulling Solas up to sit with his back against the headboard. With a little kiss she buried her hands gently into his slightly sore scalp and sat down, thrusting his hardness deep into her soaked core. Her juices started to drip down his member and lower from her last cllimax. His hands flew to her hips and gripped them tightly.

"I was more thinking about how nice it is to have such a firm grip on you _vhenan._ "

Solas could barely focus on her words, instead feeling this intense heat and wetness melded around his length. Asryn slowly started to move on top of him, riding him as she bent over his neck, placing small kisses up and down his neck. She felt him groan beneath her ministrations and felt overjoyed when his hands moved to pull hers down onto his shoulders, so his could pull through her hair and pull her mouth up to meet his. The kiss was gentle, full of the love the two elves shared even after their secrets were revealed to the other. He cradled her head and pulled back, looking into her icy eyes with a smile she could not decode to anything more than pure love. With gentle fingers he pushed a lock of raven blue out of her face and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She slowed moving on top of him until he was nestled deep within and smiled, quickly kissing his nose.

"You may have me whatever way pleases you _ma vhenan._ As long as it is always you I am with." Asryn blinked back the film over her eyes and grasped his hand still cupping her cheek.

"Always, _ma fen._ And I love you without or with hair."

Solas gently rolled her over and pulled one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder. With one hand he held himself up and the other moved to gentle rub her clit. The two elves shared soft, long kisses, their tongues moving together like their bodies. Asryn placed a hand on Solas' shoulder, feeling his hardness as it started to bury itself harder and faster inside her. She felt the pressure building within them both as her lovers kisses grew in intensity. She could feel her wetness making his fingers buried in her swollen pearl rub her with friction. Asryn pulled away slightly and threw her other leg up over her lovers shoulder, giving them both a delicious new feeling of tightness and friction. Solas pulled up until he kneeled on the bed, pumping into her, breaths ragged with want of release. Asryn moaned and felt the band snap as she orgasmed, bucking into Solas, trying to take him deep as she arched her back and called his name over and over.

The sight of her below him, his name on her lips was his undoing and with a few more achingly hard thrusts, spilled himself inside her, the added friction of the position making it impossible for him to hold back any longer. Once empty, Solas watched Asryn writhe beneath him, her legs thrown wide and still bucking at any little friction he caused her. With a contented sigh he leaned over and kissed her softly.

Glassy eyes looked back up and with a tired smile she waved towards the bathing chamber.

"The water's probably still hot. What do you think?"


	9. Intimacy (Finding Your Home)

Many people wondered after the defeat of Corypheous, why the Inquisitor lost her beloved. As soon as she walked out of the ruins of Haven, with only Iron Bull and Cassandra following behind her, people began to ask about the elven apostate. Lavellen deflected all questions and insisted they begin preparing for the banquet that would be demanded of them. Those not of her inner circle went ahead and began to celebrate, whilst the elven woman, weak and injured went to see the last of fallen that were killed in the final battle.

Surrounded by the dead and injured, no one could tell her her tears were not just for the dead, but for the loss of another. Solas had put all of his hopes in Asryn retrieving the orb and she had failed him. So when she wept amongst the dead, she wept for his loss, and his leaving, because she couldn't save the relic as he had wished. She knew he hadn't meant for Corypeous to keep the orb, or for the destruction that had had rained down on Thedas since the Conclave. Solas had just wanted a better life for the elves, with his foci he'd said it was possible.

Asryn didn't know if he would come back, but hoped, as each day passed in a blur of reconstruction, meetings, and celebrations, that she would look up and he'd be walking towards her. That day did not come for many months. That day only came after two years of waiting, fighting, pain and unconditional love.

"I suspect you have questions, _vhenan._ "

Asryn shook her head, stumbling over ancient rubble, her sight bleary through the radiating pain lancing through her hand. Solas towered over her crumpled form, dressed in an armour the like she had never seen before. Elvhen but distinctly not. He bent down and tugged his gauntlet off. His warm fingers brushed her hair back as his eyes flashed with magic. The Fade prickled against the mark and the pain dulled to an ache. Asryn let out a gasp of relief and sagged into his arms.

" _Ma fen..._ " Solas hushed her and helped his love stand up, leading her to cliff side that looked over the ruins. She sighed, and grabbed his bare hand.

"Why Solas? I know the foci was everything to you...But why did you leave for so long? Why did you not come back? And why was Viddisala... _Ar nuvenin ma vhenan._ " Solas could barely stand to face his heart mate as he explained why the Veil came to be. Why he walked a solitary path. Asryn watched as he choked on his words, staring out over the landscape.

"...I had never wanted you in pain _vhenan._ I was going to end this in Crestwood, when I told you... what I could about me...But you surprised me once again. You refused to let me go, you held on and I felt the centre of the world shift until it focused on your light. I could never have left you there. Not then."

"But you did leave." Asryn's eyes welled up. "You left and did not say goodbye. You left me waiting for you...I thought we would rebuild _together._ But _this..._ Solas you will tear down _everything_ , _everyone_ I love for this, an empire that had its time. It fell yes, but kingdoms and empires come and go, and this will always be so. You're talking about annihilating the entire world." She turned and grabbed the sides of Solas' face, forcing him to look into her eyes. His welled with unshed tears as he tried to remove her cradling hands.

"I have no choice _vhenan._ I must restore the Elvhenan." Asryn shook her head again and reached up on her toes, feeling the pain in her arm growing in intensity again. Shaking in pain Asryn placed a kiss delicately on his lips, tears falling from eyes filled with too much love for the iciness of their colour.

"If you do this Solas, you will be murdering millions. If you do this, you will be murdering me. You will be forcing me rip my heart out...Because I would never-"

The mark exploded in pain and Asryn screamed, crumpling before the mage god, and clutching her hand as rivers of pain coursed through her body. Solas swooped down with her, his face crumpled in matching pain, watching Asryn quickly moving closer to death. He couldn't stop shaking his head.

"Asryn..." The elf in his arms panted in pain, and gripped his arm tight, forcing his attention to her face.

"I would _never_ make you choose, _emma vhenas._ "

The pain eclipsed all and Asryn's scream turned into a primal death cry. The mark flashed so brightly Solas' eyes shut instinctively. When they opened, the woman who called him her home, when he'd only ever been a traveller through this new, empty world, was not breathing.

He didn't leave her side after that. As she slept he filled her dreams with love and life, encouraging her to return, and when she did return, he kissed her with tears in his eyes, and apologised for everything. With a tired smile Asryn drew him down to the bed and nestled herself in his arms. Exhausted, but already having slept for days as Solas brought them back to Skyhold, Asryn talked. The two elves ensconced themselves in the covers of the Inquisitor's bed and talked. Of the past, and the mistakes made, to the choices that had become this moment between them, and the future. Their future together. In the intimate setting of a close to empty fortress, the lovers whispered dreams into each other's ears, and relearned their body's wants and needs.

The whisper of satin on naked skin peaked pink nipples in the hushed chamber. Asryn's lips found the soft skin of his jaw and gently kissed up to his ear, lightly nipping the lobe and caressing the shell with her tongue. She had forgotten the sound her lover made when she did that. The low moan of want, and a gentle thrusting into her cupped palm. As she pleasured his neck, she started towards pulling of Solas' shirt... Until she remembered what had happened. Pulling back, Solas leaned up on strong muscles and pulled of his shirt. Using one hand to prop him up, the other wrapped around the elven woman's tiny waist and pulled her naked body against his bare chest to kiss her. Asryn pulled away, mournful tears in her eyes.

"Solas..." The mage nodded slowly and placed a kiss on her brow.

"I know _vhenan..._ I'm so sorry." She shook her head and lifted the stump of her left arm. The Fade had been swift, taking her arm, and it left her with no pain, and little scarring...But still...

"How can I bare this? It's...Shameful." Solas grabbed his heart mates chin and firmly forced her to look into his eyes.

"You are the centre of my world, _vhenan._ You have saved this world now twice over. There is nothing that could mark you as shameful. Every scar..." He placed a kiss against the scar that graced her cheek "every freckle..." The smattering of freckles on her left shoulder was besotted with small kisses that made Asryn smile. "And every inch of your precious body." With gentle fingers he placed a kiss on the little scar tissue that rounded her elbow and then went back to her lips. "Is like the glowing moon hung in the setting of stars, beautiful, the brightest light in midnight ink." Asryn pulled him closer and sat in his lap as he propped himself up, burying his face into her hair.

" _Ar lath ma, vhenan._ " Solas smiled and began placing slow kisses against her delicate neck once again feeling the heat and need of release. He whispered his love into her neck and bit down before licking her neck.

Asryn wriggled on his lap, wetness growing between her thighs. He felt the hardened buds of her nipples against his heated flesh and revelled in the feeling of her soft body pressed against his once more, a feeling Solas never thought he'd know again. His leggings came off in quick succession and Asryn pushed Solas back down and curled up against his side, pressing gentle kisses into his skin as she remembered how he liked to be touched. With one hand she moved it up and down his shaft, feeling his moans vibrate in his chest. One of his arms kept her pressed close against his body and the other moved to pluck at her hard nipples, making Asryn shift against him.

Solas could not bear it any longer and rolled up to kneel over her naked body, drinking in the pale creaminess. He looked up at her, feeling her body twitch with his heated gaze, and descended on her breasts. Taking one into his mouth he suckled on it until the elven woman started moaning. Holding himself up on one arm, his other hand ghosted down her pliant body and with smooth hands cupped her gently and smoothed down into her folds, finding her slick and wanting. Her pearl was swollen and ached with need as he stroked the little nub, feeling himself twitch as Asryn begged for a release. His mouth moved to the other nipple as a finger penetrated her tight wet core. Curling that finger he stroked up and watched in rapture as she bucked under him, legs spreading wider for him.

"S-Solas!" he hummed, and bit her nipple, enjoying it's tautness on the pillowy flesh. Her hand reached down between their bodies and grabbed his hand, stilling his ministrations. "More, please _vhenan... I need you._ " He could not deny her, those big blue eyes begging to be loved. So slowly, he positioned himself above her, waiting as she relaxed below and moved to cradle his cheek. The chambers were silent besides their heavy breathing. The fortress was silent, leaving the elves in their own world as he pushed up into her body, enfolding himself in her core until he was buried to the hilt. Asryn gasped, elated by the feeling of fullness, of being complete again after so long. She pulled Solas down for a kiss, and he started moving above her, thrusting into her folds again and again, sparking her nerves and setting her on fire as he hit the end of her over and over. He could not stop kissing her, swiping at her tongue as he made love to his heart. She was so wet and tight, he could barely control the slow pace he set, wanting to savour the feel of her body, and yet, Asryn grabbed him tight and moved her legs over his arms and bent them back to her chest. She keened at him, begging for more, and Solas felt only too happy to take her harder, pushing one hand down to rub her pearl as he thrust into her mercilessly.

Asryn could barely think straight, caught up in the intense pleasure building as Solas' thumb rubbed her clit, and his shaft buried itself inside her again. Her hand clenched into the headboard above her as she felt her muscles clench in the final wave of the oncoming orgasm. Solas bent over her, and could feel it as her orgasm crested and Asryn came screeching and screaming, calling out his name in the old tongue. As she bucked underneath him, her core gushing with the force of her orgasm, he came, a low moan in his throat as he pumped himself deep within her centre. He kissed her once more, panting with their expenditure, before moving to curl her up in his arms beside him once again. Asryn nuzzled his neck and kissed him gently. With a soft sigh Solas pressed one against her forehead as they both came down from their highs.

" _Ar lath, mir vhenas._ "


End file.
